


Telescopes of Gold

by PixelatedRose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is a dork and so is George, Dream is tiny, Fluff, He also lives in a Telescope, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Language, Telescopes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of gold, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: George doesn't know where the Telescope came from, exactly. But he's sure that his grandparents were lying when they said it wasn't like any normal telescope.He didn't have the heart to tell them he wasn't that into space anymore like he was when he was a kid, planning on selling the thing or giving it to his sister across the sea. But when he finally decided to open up the box and found out they hadn't been lying…well George supposes he wouldn't mind having the Telescope.Now if only he knew how to get inside it's golden walls...That masked man did, so he could too.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	1. Grandma and Grandpa Shouldn't Have Things Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm back (kind of)  
> I was struck with very intense inspiration for this story at 2 am and wrote the first chapter then. sorry it's a bit on the short side and 90% just boring exposition, but I promise it'll get more interesting later!
> 
> Disclaimer!!! While George and Dream have said that they don't mind shipping, if they every express discomfort at the idea, this will be taken down immediately. Dnf is just for fun and I don't actually ship them irl, I just enjoy their dynamics.
> 
> Also this story was very much so inspired by the song Telescope by Cavetown. (Go listen to it, it's a good song I swear!)

George put on a smile. "Oh! _Thank you_ , Grandpa!" He said dramatically, trying to put a little excitement in his voice as he looked at the box. It was Christmas which meant George's anual drive to his Grandparent's house where he'd spend the day with his family- though his older sister was absent from this visit.

His grandfather smiled and pointed out the side of the cardboard. "Now this here's the Telescope I got when I was just a few years younger than you! I should have given it to ya sooner, but I couldn't bear to part with it." His voice was wistful and sentimental.

George perked up. _He didn't want to part with it?_ "Oh, I don't want to take something you like so-"

Of course, George's grandfather had other plans. He _always_ did. "Now now, George! When I wrapped it up for you I intended on giving it to you! Besides, I'm a tad bit too old for such a thing anymore, and you love the stars so much…"

George's mother nudged his leg and gave him a pointed look from the other side of the couch. A look that said _he's giving you something important now be kind about it and love the damn thing like a gentleman!_

George sighed and his smile softened. "For real, grandpa. Thank you. I can tell this means a lot to you."

His grandfather smiled and patted him on the shoulder, but luckily, that was the end of the conversation as Christmas night wore on.

It wasn't till later when George's grandmother stopped him before he was leaving that he got a weird sense about the plain white box he had been given.

"Oh, George! I'm excited for you!" She said happily, unconsciously adjusting his thick grey scarf around his neck.

"Thanks, Grandma, but I really do have to be going-" George didn't want to drive home so late in the night, he had an hour to go before he would make it back to his apartment and driving so far on a snowy night was making him nervous.

"You know that Telescope is special, right, Georgie?"

George paused. _Special?_ He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I know it meant a lot to Grandpa and-"

"No no, George! It's _special_ !" Her smile was full of mischievous light, as it often was, and that made George even more nervous. His grandmother had a tendency to prank people, and she did it _well_. "That's no normal Telescope, love. I'm just excited you're the one getting it! You'll do so kindly together…" The fondness in her voice made George anxious. What the hell could possibly be so special about an old, dusty telescope?

He smiled anyway and pulled himself out the front door. "Thanks, Grandma! Really! But I have to go now, okay? I'll give you a call when I open it!"

Of course now George was home and two days had passed after his family's Christmas night and the plain box was still unopened under his window.

"I'm telling you, Marie, they forgot I'm not four years old anymore." George chuckled into the phone at his ear.

"Why not just sell it then?" His sister's voice crackled through the phone. Marie had moved overseas to go to some fancy school in the states and George thought maybe he could get her to take the instrument off his hands.

"I can't just _sell it_ , Marie! They'd be heartbroken, you know how it is." George sighed into the phone and crossed over to the box under his window. "Can't _you_ take it? You're into stuff like this right?" He said, and under some sort of curiosity, found himself opening one of the box's ends.

His heart nearly stopped when his plain eyes caught sight of the very not plain containments.

"I mean if you _really_ don't want it, I'm sure I can find a use for it." Marie's voice crackled through the phone, though it became ignored as George found himself mesmerized by what the plain box had hidden inside itself. "But you know how they are, Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be-"

"Hey, uh," George started distractedly. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna have to call you back, Marie...uh, Merry Christmas!"

"Wait, you-"

_Beep._

Whoops. Whatever. George would apologize to her later.

For now he was entranced with the Telescope in front of him.

George's grandparents were right. It _wasn't_ a normal telescope. 

Cause normal telescopes aren't _golden_.

And normal telescopes don't _glow_.

George quietly began to assemble the instrument, more fascinated by it than anything else. The more he looked at it the more interested he became.

It was intricate and delicate looking; little carvings of vines and flowers gracing the edges and silver spirals pressed into the golden metal. Tiny, glowing particales floated up and around the instrument in hues of silver and gold and the box seemed to have grown faintly glowing moss and plants in the time the Telescope had been secured inside, like a magical forest had decided to follow the oddly human object and claim it as it's own.

It was the most beautiful thing George had ever laid his eyes on.

He wasn't so sure he wanted to give it to Marie anymore…

As he assembled the glittering scope, George couldn't help but wonder how in the world his grandparents got ahold of such a magnificent object. It was odd, the way the metal felt nearly warm in George's hands, and how he knew exactly how it fit together. But the Telescope itself wasn't even the part that would have George so awestruck in the following days…

After it was finally all put together, George admired it. It was gorgeous...it was elegant and extravagant and every other adjective that meant majestic and lovely. It felt surreal and George found himself not fully believing it existed, that maybe he was insane and was just dreaming. But he found himself indulging in his insanity anyway, the Telescope having become the most lovely and fascinating thing George had ever seen.

After more time than George would like to admit, he stopped staring at the object and moved it carefully to his room and propped it behind his window. And then he waited for the moon to show her face in the dark night sky so he could use the magnificent Telescope he had grown so readily attached to.

Putting his face close to the object, George peered inside.

And then gasped, jumping backwards, hitting his elbow on the desk behind him.

Muttering a curse, George tried to process what he had seen.

He hadn't seen the sky, like he had expected. No...He had seen something _far_ more interesting.

Placing his brown eye back to the scope, George looked back and let himself gasp once more, the awestruck smile vivid on his face like a child on Christmas day.

He didn't see the sky.

George had gazed into the Telescope and found himself staring at a mesmerizing forest of gold and silver, flourishing within the confines of the Telescope walls.

He giggled to himself like a child and continued to gaze at the sight, only slightly upset he could only see the small portion that the eyepiece let him see. It was still magnificent. He kept using the same extravagant words to describe it, but it was true. No other words described it so well as magnificent…

George doesn't know how long he sat there on the ground, gazing into the Telescope, before it happened, but he knows it must have been a while. And as a small man with golden hair and stupid smileyface mask appeared inside the Telescope and waved dismisively at George, the brown haired boy screamed and hit his head on desk behind him.

George's grandparents were right. It _wasn't_ a normal Telescope.

Cause normal Telescopes aren't golden.

Cause normal Telescopes don't glow.

Cause normal Telescopes don't have forests inside of them.

_Cause normal Telescopes don't have little men with masks inside them either._


	2. I Told You I Don't Like Wasting Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know it wasn't THAT long, but it felt like ages for me.  
> So have fun! Long chapter! :)

George hadn't passed out. _Luckily_ …

But he almost wished he did. There was NO WAY it was real. Fine, the Telescope might be real- it was just a fun model or something- but the tiny person George saw _inside_ the Telescope? Hell no. George looked at the clock on his wall. _12:04 AM_. George was just...tired. He was just tired, that's all.

But he knew that staying up this late wasn't unusual for him.

Taking a deep breath, George went back to the Telescope and peered inside.

The man was gone, the serene forest softly glittering on its own peaceful self.

George sighed in relief a bit too early as the masked man popped his head from under the branches of a golden pine tree, his mostly covered face giving George a glowing smile, a tiny pale hand waving excitedly.

George yelped again and darted backwards, banging his arm on his desk once more. God, he'd have to stop doing that…

Glancing once more into the scope, George readied himself for the masked man this time.

When he appeared, George's heart rate spiked for a moment and his breath caught in his throat. But he managed to stay put.

He was...small. To say the least…

He had dark blonde hair that was close to the gold colors surrounding him and his mask was a light silver, more of a dusty metallic white than anything. He wore a golden coat and silvery grey-blue pants with brown boots. His pale hands were bare save for a few golden and silver bracelets that adorned his small wrists.

In all honesty, once George got over the fact that there was a _living person inside his grandparent's telescope_ , the masked man was kind of cute, waving and jumping happily.

"Hello, there…!" George said quietly, admiring the scene inside the Telescope. "I wonder who you are…" He guesses he didn't expect the man inside to hear him, so when he left George's vision, he found himself a little disappointed.

Only to then freak out when the masked man returned with a sheet of paper and a pen, _"My name is Dream."_ it read.

George sucked in a breath. "You can hear me? You're _actually_ there? I'm not insane?!"

He let the man take time to write things down on the paper. _"Yes I can hear you, I'm actually here, but I wouldn't discount your insanity yet. But I really do exist."_

"Huh…" George said, watching the man write some more. "How'd you get in there, Dream?"

_"Are you related to Ben? Or did someone just break into his home?"_ Dream asked with the slip of paper.

George perked up. "Oh, Ben! Yeah! I'm his grandson." He laughed slightly. "I didn't break into his house I promise. He gave me the Telescope for Christmas a few days ago."

Dream's smile faded for a moment and he looked around before running away from where George could see him. When he returned his mouth was twisted into a weird frown and he sat down on the golden grass and began to write again.

_"Christmas already, huh?"_

"Yeah, three days ago."

_"And we're not at Ben and Amelia's home anymore, are we?"_

"No, I took you back to my apartment."

Dream paused for a moment, realizing he was out of paper and made a motion for George to stay where he was.

The brunette boy chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

But it was late.

And Dream took much longer to come back than George had anticipated. Could the Masked man _really_ blame George for dozing off?

* * *

George woke up to his alarm blaring from across the room. Jolting upright, he banged his head on a solid metal object and yelped.

What was he doing sleeping on the floor…? But looking at the fiendish thing that had caused him pain reminded him of how he got to where he was, the Telescope still faintly glittering like a nightlight in the pale light of dawn.

Forcing himself up, George crossed to his alarm and turned it off, sighing at the numbers it so rudely made him aware of. He'd be late for work if he didn't get going soon.

So that's what he did.

But before he left the house, he took the time to gaze into the Telescope once more, just to make sure what he had seen really was true.

And when he found the masked man curled up on the ground, sleeping peacefully with a few scattered papers, he let himself smile. _So I'm not actually insane…_ He thought as he locked up his apartment. _That's good at least. I feel kind of bad, I fell asleep before he could come back...I'll have to talk to him more when I get home._

And as George worked, he found himself absently doodling smiley-faces and telescopes in the margins of his notebooks. He had never been much of an artist, but when all you can think about is the magic Telescope your grandparents gave you that has a tiny person living inside of it, you find you gotta do _something_ to help the thoughts flow.

A small _ping_ from his cellphone alerted George that his friends were ever lonely.

**Snapmap: geooorrgee**

**Snapmap: george im borreed**

George sighed and took a moment to make sure no one was watching him.

**Snapmap: talk to me**

**Snapmap: why do you hate me :(**

**George: Jeez, calm down you big baby**

**George: I'm at work we can talk later**

George put his phone down and turned back to his screen, only to have his phone pling three more times.

"God, what do you want, Sapnap…?" Despite the words he whispered to himself, George was glad for the distraction his friend gave him from the drudgery of his workplace.

**Snapmap: you still working at that lame ass place whatever its called?**

**Snapmap: dude you dont even like it there**

**Snapmap: u could always start doing youtube full time bro you don't need that shit**

George sighed. He knew Sapnap wasn't being completely serious, but he also knew that the younger boy did believe some of what he said, and that made George a little mad. Mad that he was young. Mad that he was right.

**George: I can't just quit my job Sap**

**George: oh btw I got the coolest thing on Christmas**

**Snapmap: i bet it wasnt better than what i got lol**

George smirked.

**George: I fucking doubt that**

**Snapmap: you got a girlfriend for christmas?**

Okay, _maybe_ what Sapnap had was on par with a magic Telescope.

**George: You two finally got to meet up?**

**George: About time, idiot I'm glad for you**

**Snapmap: yeah it was pretty amazing**

**Snapmap: wait so what did u get**

George began typing excitedly, then stopped, a sense of dull reality falling over him.

**George: You wouldn't believe me if I told you nvm**

**Snapmap: bro you cannot just do that**

**Snapmap: wtf george**

**Snapmap: tell me what you got**

**Snapmap: i wanna know what georgie got for christmas**

George quietly paused for a moment, hiding his phone in his lap as someone passed him by.

**George: No way. You're never gonna believe me anyway.**

**Snapmap: then let me guess**

**Snapmap: was it a new pc**

**Snapmap: vr headset**

**Snapmap: did you get a girlfriend too?**

**Snapnap: no wait a boyfriend**

**Snapnap: a themfriend?**

George had to stifle his soft giggles as he responded to his friend.

**George: Dude chill out I didn't start dating anyone**

**Snapmap: aww georgie is still all alone :'(**

**George: I have to get back to work, but I'll give you a hint**

**Snapmap: god bless your merciful soul**

George rolled his eyes and began typing.

**George: It's used mostly at night**

**Snapmap: wtf do you use only at night wth george**

**George: I swear to god if you guess it I'll pay you like $200**

**Snapmap: is that a bet**

George hesitated for a moment before smiling. _He's never gonna guess it! What could be the harm?_

**George: Now it is.**

**George: If you can guess what I got for christmas in three days, I'll give you $200**

George set his phone back down and snickered, deciding that the gentle pinging of his phone made for some nice and quiet white noise as he worked at the computer.

* * *

His journey back to his house was uneventfully filled with mundane tasks George had forgotten to do the day before- out of bread again, out of cat food too, might as well buy a new mug since Merlin broke one a few days ago- things that mattered in the most dull way possible.

But once he had reached his apartment once more, he called to his cat that he was home, not that it was heard since he found his lazy grey cat, Merlin, sleeping on his laptop and snoring.

And finally, once he'd placed his bags atop the small round table in his small square kitchen, George rushed back to his room and the Telescope, wishing for nothing more than to continue his talk with the tiny man within it's golden walls.

Peering inside, though, all he found was a still sleeping Dream, still curled up on the grass, the same scattered papers surrounding his miniscule body like the unkempt art project of a young child, reckless but with reason.

George frowned. "Dream, wake up." He said softly into the metal. When nothing happened George frowned even more. He tapped the side of the Telescope with his short nails, the action making a _tip tic tap_ sound flood his room. He got excited when the masked man flinched slightly in his sleep, only to be soundly disappointed when Dream's body relaxed again in the grass.

George huffed and crossed his arms at the Telescope. "Fine then. Be that way, I guess…"

_Ping!_

George paused and looked over at his phone, a text from Bad gracing the screen.

**Muffinboy: Hey when r we recording**

George's brain froze for a moment. Record? Did they have a video coming up soon? Suddenly the gears in George's mind started to turn, finally aiding thoughts that weren't about the glowing Telescope at his side and he muttered a curse.

**George: Shoot I'm sorry Bad I completely forgot to finish the plugin**

**George: I can probably have it done by monday though. Sorry again**

**Muffinboy: Nah dw about it :)**

**Muffinboy: Wanna play bedwars with Sap?**

George glanced one more time over to the sleeping Dream in the Telescope beside him. _I'll just have to talk to him later I guess. Not like he's awake right now or anything anyway._

**George: Sure!**

* * *

"Yo, Bad wanna help me out with something?"

They had played bedwars for a little while but had switched to their closed off little survival world they'd started a few months back. There were other names on the server, both big and small, but the rule generally was that this world was strictly for fun and relaxation- no streaming or recording allowed. It was like a big hangout zone for when the drama of their warring fans and content got too much for some friends, and needed a kind world to just enjoy with one another, one where they didn't feel like they were being watched by the ever constant flow of viewers and the internet.

Bad sniffed in response to Sapnap. "I mean sure, what do you need help with?"

"George told me that he got this super cool thing for Christmas, and he said he'd give me 200 bucks if I could guess what it is in three days." Bad made and _ooo~_ sound and Sap continued. "I'll split the money with you if you help!"

Bad chuckled. "Heck yeah!"

George stopped his farming for a moment in response and opened his mouth. "Wait, no, that's totally cheating, Sapnap! What the hell!"

"Language!" Bad called before regaining his delighted composure and began bombarding George with questions, much like Sapnap had done just earlier. "Is it a pony?"

"A _what_?" George laughed in disbelief.

"No? Oh! A new pc!"

"Nah I already guessed that-"

"Darn...Oh I bet it was another cat!!"

George just laughed in response, the older man not giving either of the two boys time to explain all the details.

"No wait, a girlfriend!" Bad said, then gasped. "Or a boyfriend? No no a themfriend!!"

George sputtered laughter and Sapnap joined him. "Why does everyone think I started dating someone? No, Bad, it's not a person." But he cut himself short, thinking about Dream. "Well, not exactly…"

Sapnap gasped. "Another hint!! Hell yeah!!"

"Language! Wait _another_?" Bad asked, his nasally voice sounding almost hurt. "You already had a hint and didn't tell me, Sapnap? That's rude…"

The youngest friend gave a chuckle. "I was going to tell you, but you got like, way too excited. The other hint is that it's used mostly at night- oh my god…"

George raised an eyebrow, not that his friends could see. "What?"

"Oh my _god_ …" Sapnap repeated, a bit of laughter edging his voice.

Bad joined George in his confusion. "What? What happened? Wait did you figure it out?"

Sapnap chuckled in an odd way George didn't like. "George, did someone get you a call girl for Christmas?"

If George could see the color red, he might have been able to compare his expression to that of a horrified apple. "Oh GOD!!! Sapnap, _no what the fuck?!_ "

"Language!! And Sapnap what the heck, you muffinhead! That is _not_ appropriate!!!" Bad gasped loudly at his younger friends.

The youngest boy laughed maniacally. "It's not _my_ fault George's hints were suggestive!!"

George was completely dumbfounded. He stuttered like a broken streetlight as his face grew ever hotter. Sapnap was an asshole sometimes, and you know what, George wasn't ashamed in the slightest to admit it.

"It's not nice, Sapnap!! You know George would never! He would-" Bad paused for a moment and George's eyes grew wide at the hesitation. "You _wouldn't_ , right, George?"

_How could he even think that?! What the fuck?! What the_ fuck _?!_ "NO!! Bad, why would you think that I would!?"

"I don't know, I'm not you!!"

"Oh my _goddd_ …." George let his flushed face fall into his arms as he could only listen to Sapnap's horrible laughter, which hadn't subsided in the entirety of the conversation, and groaned internally for being friends with said horrible man.

"S-sorry, George!!" Sapnap breathed out between cackles. "I'm sorry I didn't-" his apology was left more dubious as his laughter interrupted him again. "You can't deny how it sounds though!"

George held his middle finger out the screen. None of his friends could see it, but it made him feel better. "It's not a call girl, Sap. It is FAR from it." He finally said, humiliation stinging his ears and cheeks. "You're horrible, Sapnap. You're a horrible, horrible person."

Sapnap's laughter only increased as Bad spoke again. "Maybe give us one more hint to make it less suggestive?"

George sighed horribly. "Fine. But only cause Sapnap is a bitch." Ignoring the call of _Language!!!_ From his friend, George tried to think of something to tell them before bitterly handing out a useless piece of information. "It can't talk. Have fun you jerks." But George couldn't deny the smile on his face. He did enjoy the banter, even if he was the one at the end of the joke this time.

"Whaat!!" Bad whined. "That's not a good hint!!"

"Be nicer next time and you'll get a better hint!" George said plainly, glad his camera wasn't on to expose his slight smile.

Bad pouted. "I _was_ nice!! It was Sapnap that was a bad muffin!!"

George sighed. "You're right, Sapnap _is_ a bad muffin. Like…" George paused, desperately trying to think of something good to say. "Like an...oatmeal raisin muffin or something."

Sapnap sputtered. "Oatmeal raisin _muffin_? That's not even a real muffin, you idiot."

"That just proves how bad it is then!" George defended himself.

Bad laughed and the two younger boys scowled at each other, an odd fondness in their actions.

By the time they had parted ways, the sky was long dark and the clock on George's wall read 9:47 pm.

_I wonder if he's awake yet…_ George thought, turning in his chair to look at the glowing Telescope residing serenely next to his desk.

George moved and looked down into the scope, pleasantly surprised to find Dream actually awake, the tiny man sitting criss-cross on the ground with his arms folded over his chest, annoyance gracing the edge of his small lips as he frowned up at George, holding an already made sign up to him.

_"About time, you jerk."_

George huffed offendedly. "Me? _I'm_ the jerk? You were asleep all bloody day! I _tried_ waking you up!"

_"You didn't wait for me last night!"_

"I-" George paused and scowled, a little embarrassed to admit that it was a mistake he'd made. "It was hella late, and I was tired. You took too long." George defended.

_"Whatever."_ Dream shook his head and began to write. And he kept writing. And he picked up another piece of paper and kept writing.

"Jesus, writing me a book are you?" George doesn't know what happened between the night before and now, but the fascination and wonderment of the situation was starting to fade, leaving him only with snark and sarcasm. Sapnap was rubbing off on him…

Dream ignored George and finally finished his writing, holding up the first paper.

_"There are things about this Telescope that are kind of important for you to know. One is that I can only be awake as long as you can see the moon in the sky- that's why you couldn't wake me up."_ George read the words silently and the pieces clicked. That was probably why Dream was upset he fell asleep… _"Another is that I hate wasting all this paper."_ George snorted at this. _Not like you have a choice, genius._ But he kept reading. _"There's a way for you to get into the Telescope with me, but I don't know what it is. I would like it if you could figure it out sooner rather than later because I really have a limited amount of paper now that Ben isn't here to help me restock."_ George perked up at this. There was a way inside? To be _inside the Telescope_ ? Now _that_ would be _fun_.

But all the same, a shadow of doubt blossomed in George's mind. "How do I get out once I'm in? And how did you get in there?"

Dream sighed and began writing again. _"I'll tell you how to get out once you get in and we can actually talk, don't worry about that."_ He hesitated for a moment before writing something else down. _"And I'm not sure how I got stuck here. And it seems I'm not allowed to leave either…"_

George's shoulders drooped slightly. He felt bad for Dream...it must be hard, not being able to leave at all, and even worse, not knowing _how_ it even happened… "I'm sorry to hear that...what about your mask? What's up with that?"

Dream made an exasperated motion and began writing again, pausing to shake his hand out. _"I'm not telling you shit about anything till you figure out how to get in here. I hate wasting paper."_

George scoffed. "Well that's rude! Maybe I don't want to figure out how to get in and you'll just have to waste all your paper to talk to me."

Dream's face dropped and he took a moment before writing. _"Please? I'm sorry, I just really miss talking to people."_

George's expression softened and he sighed. "Alright alright, I'll try and figure out how to get into the Telescope first." But his stomach had other plans, rumbling loudly and announcing its impatience for other things. "But I'm gonna go eat dinner first, sorry, Dream. Write down any hints or ideas you could have for helping me figure this thing out."

Dream nodded and George left the room to prepare a quick meal for himself, the silence of the house as loud as the ticking of a clock on his wall. George would never admit that the silence sometimes bothered him, but as he made a small sandwich and began eating alone at the table, he found it bothered him more than usual that night…

* * *

"God, Dream this is hopeless!!!" George snapped, having looked the Telescope over for hours now, doing anything and everything he could to figure out how to enter the golden instrument of wonder.

_"It's fine, I know it must be late. You should go to bed and we can try again tomorrow night."_ Dream's paper read once George gazed into the eye piece.

He pouted, knowing the clock had well passed midnight an hour ago. "I don't want to just _try again_ tomorrow! This is absolute bullshit. Bull _shit_ , Dream, you hear me? There's no possible way into this damn thing…"

Dream sighed and shook his head, writing again. _"You're_ **_tired_ ** _._ **_Go to bed_ ** _. We'll figure it out eventually, okay? Chill out and sleep, alright?"_

George sighed sullenly. "Fine...whatever, I guess…" He stifled a yawn and waved at the Telescope, not quite realizing that Dream couldn't see it. "G'night, Dream. Think of something while I'm asleep."

He would have missed the way Dream sighed and smiled, orthe way his lips mouthed, "Don't worry, I will." The words trapped in the unforgivingly beautiful walls of the Telescope.

The next night was no different, save for the fact that frustration and exhaustion had stolen all reason away from George faster than it had the previous night.

_"You haven't been sleeping well, it's not your fault. Just get some sleep and we'll try again tomorrow."_

George made a sour face at the Telescope and considered kicking it in spite, but he didn't know how that would affect Dream inside, so he didn't. "I'm tired of this, man…I swear the stupid thing is mocking me."

_"It likes to be mysterious like that, I guess. But seriously, you should go to sleep now and get some good rest for tomorrow."_ Dream wrote on his paper. Even though George hadn't really had much of a chance to know the masked man, he seemed really kind- always telling George to sleep and whatnot.

"Fine," George relented, still not happy about it. "But we better figure it out tomorrow or I'm gonna lose my mind. Goodnight, Dream."

And like the night before, George found himself falling asleep easily, not even waking up when his phone pinged, a text from Sapnap clear on the screen.

**Snapmap: wait is it a telescope?**

Needless to say, George was in a sour mood after he'd lost the bet, but he'd be damned if he was going to let anything stop him from entering the Telescope. In an attempt to keep his head level, he began to wonder things about Dream.

What did he sound like? George bet he had a higher, silky voice and probably a british accent (he _was_ in the uk after all) And how tall is he actually, if he were proportionate to George? He liked to imagine he was shorter than George, or at least within an inch or two of him. He'd always thought that, if he was being honest. The thought of the tiny man being anything _but_ short was amusing and made George smile. Dream? Being tall? _That_ was something to laugh at.

But the last question George wondered, he kept at the back of his mind, knowing it was no use thinking of such things. If Dream had wanted George to know that information, George would know by now. It wasn't his place to pry about things like that.

And despite getting better sleep than the night before, George found himself drifting off at his desk, his mind pleasantly filling with thoughts of the boy who lived in the golden Telescope.

_I wonder who you are, Dream…Are you like me…?_ George thought absently. _I hope you're as wonderful as the place you live..._

It was a blessing a ping from his phone snapped him awake in time for a coworker to pass him by, a short wave exchanged between the two of them.

The darkened sky blessed George further as he gazed back into the Telescope for the fourth night in a row. The image of the tiny man sitting gently in the golden grass bringing a soft smile to George's face. "Alright, Dream! I think we can do it this time!"

Dream returned George's smile and flicked his pen. _"You sound hopeful!"_

George nodded. "Let's get to work and find me a way in there!!"

The funny thing about hope is it's finicky nature, it's whims flourishing and flouncing about as it pleases, never quite leaving completely, but hardly being so kind as to give it's complete self to someone. And as such, hope got bored of accompanying George after four more hours of trying to enter the Telescope.

"Dream it's _literally_ hopeless!" George whined. "I've tried everything! Magic words, pressing buttons, turning things, looking at things, thinking really hard at it- Dream, are you _sure_ someone from the outside is able to come in?"

Dream lay blankly on the grass inside the Telescope, looking just as tired as George with the unfair whims of his golden home.

After no response, George gave a frustrated scream and let his body fall to the ground like Dream's had, closing his eyes and scrubbing his face with his hands.

They sat there in silence for a while, pitying themselves for a moment and silently cursing the Telescope, wishing it would perish- Dream with a pen in hand and ink smudged on his hands, and George with his eyes closed, though too unsatisfied to doze in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, Dream…" George began, trying to let the tension in his body go. "I really-" as he opened his eyes, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. With his head completely to the ground and his eyes staring upward, George saw the bottom of the golden instrument.

_Take me to the Golden Forest._

_I Long to go…_

George gazed at the words, small and written in a shiny black stone, a stark contrast to the softness of the rest of the Telescope. He gently brushed his fingers along the words, mesmerized. He hadn't even realized his mouth with wordlessly forming the etching, like a spell he had no control over.

And then he let the words slip from his mouth.

"Take me to the Golden Forest…"

And his vision quite suddenly was plunged into a pitch darkness, his breath forcefully removed from his lungs, and then-

.

.

.

"...I knew you could do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewhewhew, George in a telescope- what will he do?
> 
> I'm really excited for this story! I wanted to use this chapter to introduce Bad and Sapnap's roles a little bit, and tell me if you enjoyed the texting bit- I haven't tried something like that in a while and I'm afraid it fell flat...  
> In any case, Thank you for reading Telescopes of Gold! It means a lot to me and I'm really excited to show you what I can do with this. Till next time, Stay Fresh and Minty, Folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Weird fun stuff and a magic Telescope ooo~  
> In all realness, I'm having a lot of fun playing with this idea! The mcyt fandom seems to appreciate ideas that are slightly more creatively diverse and I thought "Oh this is VERY creatively diverse-" And idk, I really like the concept!
> 
> Tell me what you think of the idea! And as always, Stay Fresh and Minty, Folks!


End file.
